1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in steering control devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a foot actuated control means for both the steering and actuation of a trolling motor, or the like, used on relatively small boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Users of small one, two or three man plastic, fiberglass, or metal mini-boats typically use a hand operated, vertical shaft, battery operated, electric trolling motor for propelling their boat. This trolling motor is usually clamped upon either the front or rear transom of the boat and is manually steered by hand. Activation of the electrical portion of the trolling motor is usually accomplished by the use of a hand operated switch affixed to the upper portion of the trolling motor assembly.
Many times it is desirable for the boat operator to have their hands free to uses other than control of the trolling motor, particularly when one is fishing, and in either windy or running water conditions. It is further desirable that any control device for leaving the hands free would be light in weight and also be simple and basic in construction since the boats are generally small and light weight themselves.
Although foot controlled trolling motors are available for larger boats, their size and complexity preclude their use on smaller boats and a definite need exists for a light weight and uncomplicated foot control for use with simple hand operated trolling motors on small boats.
The primary object of this invention is to provide such a simple and light weight control which allows the existing trolling motor to be both steered and electrically actuated by foot action alone, thereby leaving both of the boat operator's hands free for other purposes.